


You Still Awake?

by niamdox



Series: Niam Drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, i like writing sleepy things, sleepy lazy fluffyness, sleepy people are lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamdox/pseuds/niamdox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy, sleepy, cuddly, rainy night Niam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Still Awake?

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm working on my next Union J fic, here's this. Like last time, the prompt came from here: http://mymidnightlove.deviantart.com/art/Prompts-90860407 and I'll be writing more as time goes on/I feel like it/it's been a while since I've written and need to get myself back into the swing of things.

The rain was coming down in seemingly never-ending sheets, fat raindrops beating against the window. It had been going all day, as it often did in England, and according to the man on the weather, it wasn't going to let up soon.

 

For most people, rain seemed to lull them to sleep. Niall, it seems, is not one of those people. He had spent the night coasting the fuzzy grey area between awareness and sleep, but never seemed to slip into sleep. Liam, on the other hand, we sleeping peacefully at his side. Niall had spent a good portion of the night just watching his boyfriend sleep. Memorizing the way his chest would slowly rise and fall, the direction the untrimed hair on his face grew, and just  _Liam._  


 

It was during one of those periods when Niall noticed Liam beginning to stir slightly. He never opened his eyes, but his breathing changed, enough to indicate that he was at least semi conscious.

 

"You still awake?" He mumbled, voice still thick from sleep, as he shifted closer to the warmth of Niall's side.

 

"I was just getting there, go back to sleep, love." Niall whispered, trying not to giggle and kissing Liam's forehead sweetly.

Liam muttered something incoherent under this breath, wrapping his arms around Niall and bringing him to his chest, surrounding him in warmth.

 

Maybe it was the warm body so close to his own, or maybe it was the added warmth, hell, maybe it was even the rain that finally had Niall drifting off into a deep sleep, nestled snugly in Liam's arms for the night.


End file.
